Tactics
A large deciding factor in a victory/loss is the Tactics a player decides to use. The following is a short breakdown of the various Tactics along with pro's, con's, and suggestions (pure Timeless Tower) for teams. Tactics are leveled by using "Team Co-op" items at certain levels. Tactic Levels Level 1 - 1 item, level 1 Level 2 - 1 items, level 5 Level 3 - 2 items, level 15 Level 4 - 12 items, level 25 Level 5 - 24 items, level 35 Level 6 - 36 items, level 45 Standard The standard formation isn't much to look at. Formation is as follows: 5 1 6 2 7 3 8 4 Pros: Largest Targeting system of the 4. Cons: +Atk isn't that impressive; very predictable. Recommended Team: 1/5 - Britz/Hero Straighforward for the top row keeps it cleared since this is where all traffic diverts once a lower row is cleared. These two will also maximize the damage to the top row in Mystic Corridor. 2/3 - Narith Sardar and then Rato Thunderstorm to maximize top, middle, and bottom row damage (especially after their skill extends a bonus square). 4/8 - Either Vrodo or Baj to hold the line with Alina behind them (Yes, she's a blue... she gets +1000 crit chance so her damage cap won't trigger as often and she'll be protected by Vrodo/Baj). 6/7 - Elena and Jaraiya once their skill extends. With the extention, they have the hit area of Count Artures at his start. This team gives 4 hits on the top square, three hits to the middle, and 4 to the bottom. If you switch Britz and Baj/Vrodo to another hero with Narith/Rato attack area (like Road Model Prototype and Yana Redclaw) you can hit 4 times into the first square of all rows. Scattered Scattered is a defensive layout in the following forma (x is a blank spot)t: x 5 1 6 2 x 7 3 x x 8 4 Pros: Um... Defense? Cons: Damage is capped unless you crit and this is not enough defense to negate the +atk of a standard formation; Most difficult areas to hit with your team. Strategy: Areas 6 and 7 benefit most from straight forward (hero/Britz) since an angle would only hit the x in front of 2 or 3 (1 hit even after extended skill instead of 2 from a straight forward). 5 and 8 can go up/down if you want to cover 2+3, forward if you want to cover 1/4, or angled if you want to attack behind whatever is hitting you. 1, 2, 3, and 4 are wildcards that work just as well with any style of attack (besides on that goes off-screen... don't put Rato in slot 1). Exposed Exposed sets a trap for rows 2 and 4 to sink past the initial tank and into a secondary position. Exposed relies on getting the first hit and never letting up: x 5 1 6 2 x x 7 3 8 4 x Pros: Hit more often (A miss = 0 damage); Attack faster (a dead opponent can't hit back) Cons: Difficult hit boxes. Strategy: 2 (the most important position) needs to be an angle like Jaraiya/Elena so that you can hit whatever is attacking 1, 2, and 3. 7 can be forward to help 3, OR can be up/down like Narith/Rato to further protect 2 and 4. 6/8 should be straight forwad, angles/verticle will not help from those positions at all. 5 can be forward to help 1, angle to attack behind 2, or verticle to protect 2. 3 works best being verticle so that it protects itself, and takes out whatever is behind 2/4 to deal damage to bosses in Mystic Corridor before they hit the 4th position and begin building 3 charges. Cone Cone protects the 3rd row the most and traps rows 1 and 3 into your 2nd and 4th row. 5 1 x x 6 2 7 3 x x 8 4 Pros: Dodge (don't get hit as often unless they have high accuracy); Crit!!!! +2.8% at level 1 and an extra +1.86%/level thereafter (breaks damage cap). Cons: Difficult hit boxes Strategy: Elena/Jaraiya in slot 3 for the same reasoning as Exposed. slot 2 is your protector for slot 3 with a veritcal hero (Rato/Narith). 4 and 8 can be vertical to support slot 3 or forward. Slots 5 and 7 need to be forward. Slot 1 can be forward or angle if you want to support slot 2.